


Packed with LOVE

by UnknownRegion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate universe - Magical+muggle weapons, Fluff and Angst, Futuristic magical world, Harry hates bigots, Harry prefers Flowey, Immortal Tom Riddle, M/M, Monster hate group, Necromancer Harry Potter, Pacifist Frisk, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Tom and Harry cares for the UT gang, Tom practically adopts Chara, monster racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownRegion/pseuds/UnknownRegion
Summary: Harry loves his occupation as a Special Intelligence Investigator. Basically, it's a fancy title for 'extracting information via torturing prisoners'. He also has a lot of free time to laze. The only downside is that this job causes his reputation to plummet into the drain. The masses know him as the Puppeteer, the Brain Eater, or the Terror Infinity to name a few. But they usually just call him a 'that fiend', which was worse. He is also the partner of Voldemort, the overlord of Magical Europe and reigning Dark Lord. So how did he make a simple mistake such as this? Judging by Tom's expression... He is so dead.Harry: Can you not disturb me during my break, Tom?Tom: Am I not welcome, my dear?Harry: More like I want to enjoy alone ti- oh, shite.Tom: ... Is it supposed to react this way?Harry: According to prisoner no. 444, this thing would simply act like a remote nuclear bomb after having magic inserted.Tom: I suspect that I will regret asking this, but did you at least find it within yourself to use legilimency to confirm his words?Harry: Eh.Tom: You imbecile.Cue explosion of epic proportions... and getting thrown into another world via a tear in the multiverse.





	Packed with LOVE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GenderlessPerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderlessPerson/gifts).



> He he he. I couldn't help with writing yet another fic. Don't worry, I'll still work diligently to complete all my other UT stories. I just want to create a HP/UT crossover with the pairing of TMR/HP. Is that so bad? (◍╹u╹◍) 
> 
> Basically, Harry was tinkering with an ancient device and pumps too much magic into it. Add in Tom's massive reserves and you get an explosion that tore a vortex in space. I didn't want something cliche like going through the Veil of Death. So I decided on a random idea. I imagine the device to be the Hogyoku (crumbling orb) from the anime Bleach, that somehow got sealed into the HP universe by its creator since it's too powerful.
> 
>  **Just a warning before you proceed;** Tom is pretty snarky in this fic, whilst Harry is pretty much an ingenious, lazy scatterbrain. Their relationship is based on love and respect for each other's strengths and intelligence, but there may contain parts that could be mistaken for domestic violence. THAT IS NOT THE CASE! They are both pretty much immortal (unless killed in a specific way) so as time progresses, a verbal argument could lead to the mutilation of limbs due to them being careless with their bodies.
> 
> P.S. I do not own Undertale or Harry Potter, obviously.

Harry nosedived, eating dirt and buttercups upon landing. The impact of such a fall caused him to groan pitifully whilst he spat out yellow petals. As much as he would love to lay flat and pretend to be garbage, he forced his elbows to lift his upper body from the ground, readying to stand with shaky limbs. He was too slow, however, because something else landed right on top of him. A squeak was released from his lips and Harry swore if any of his enemies saw how pathetic he looked right now, they would be the first ones to piss all over his downed form before beheading him. 

He decided that since the world didn't want him to be on his feet, he would obey their unsaid orders to sleep here. The flowers were quite comfortable, to be honest. Much better than napping in his dungeon's floor. He gave a huge yawn and closed his eyes. At least whatever that landed on top of him was warm. 

"If I find you sleeping, I will shatter your spine, dearest."

That deadly tone, as well as that silky baritone, caused him to immediately snap his eyes open. He craned his neck so that he was able to confirm what (who) was sitting (sophisticatedly) on him. The answer was simple. It was his boss slash dear husband. And that expression... That's the expression of someone who's looking to murder. 

"Me? Sleeping? Never."

"Purgatory will turn into a sanctuary before I believe in those words. Now, Harry James Potter, give me **o n e  g o o d  r e a s o n** why I should not cut you into tiny little pieces and feed you to the prisoners. I am, however, a benevolent lord and would not be so unreasonable. You have ten seconds before I stop being tolerant."

"Boss? Ten second isn't really enou-"

"8. 7. 6."

"You skipped 10 and 9! No, wait! Stop counting. I can't think!"

"2. 1. Time's up."

"Because we have no prisoners here? And that you love me?"

"Amazingly, you have exceeded all my expectations."

Harry's tensed shoulders immediately relaxed upon hearing his husband's sarcastic deadpan. Tom was, thankfully, now distracted by their current location to notice his not so subtle attempts at hiding the ashes of the ancient device that somehow puled them unwillingly here. He was so fucked - and not in a pleasant way. If that thing really was what he thought it was, then both of them are a long way from home.

"Harry."

"Yes?!"

His body jolted and he turned his head to look at Tom with puppy dog eyes. 

"I sense something amiss."

Those crimson eyes narrowed into slits as they focused their sharp gaze on Harry. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand. No matter how intimate their relationship is, Tom Marvolo Riddle wasn't someone to anger. The times Harry had to sew his own limbs back onto his body was far too numerous to keep track of. Most of them his fault, of course, but unpleasant still. Although there were times when he had to sew Tom's split body back together after he used a chainsaw on the man due to... uh, that was his fault too. Actually, let's all forget about that. 

"Which is...? And, not to be a weirdo or anything - but can you, uh, get off of me? It's kinda getting hard to breathe down here."

"Are you calling me fat, darling?"

"You're very slender, my lord. I'm not saying you're fat at all, but you are heavy."

Tom snorted (and how did he make that sound so refined?!) whilst rolling his eyes. His boss, by the looks of it, purposely placed his hands on Harry's head and arse before pushing himself to stand. Harry, of course, was forced to eat dirt again whilst whining about how much of a brute Tom was being. On the other hand, he was helped to stand up soon after, since Tom has always been a gentleman - when he wants to be, of course.

Harry managed to hide the ancient device's ashes inside one of his extension charmed pockets before he stood by Tom's side. He pulled up his cloak's hood so that his face was shadowed and his clothing hidden. Fortunately, as he was still in uniform - a black military officer suit with a green armband (the Dark Mark printed on it) pinned to the left sleeve, tactical gloves, combat boots, and his many weapon holsters - he was quite armed. He wouldn't attack first if he could help it, but if someone were to even look at Tom the wrong way... His eyes grew cold and unforgiving. Nobody but Harry could _disrespect_ his husband. 

"How peculiar. Apparition doesn't seem to work."

"Should we fly out, boss?"

"From what my senses indicate; this cave - or rather, mountain if my magic calculations are true - is layered in a powerful barrier to keep trapped. What a hindrance - and since apparition doesn't work, I highly doubt flying would. I find it unwise to experiment with our bodies. To put it into words that your tiny brain could comprehend, dearest, we are barricaded in whilst others are allowed to enter. I dislike this. Feels like an ambush waiting to happen."

Tom had his neck craned as he stared above, brows slightly furrowed, at their first choice of exit - a hole in the ceiling within this underground cave. If Harry concentrated, he could see a shimmer. And it definitely wasn't the moon or stars since the trees above ground were blocking the sky's night view.

Being a person who acts first before thinking, he takes out two stunned magical and non-magical baby mice from his very mundane thigh pouches attached to a pocket belt. He then threw them into the air with all of his strength, but only after releasing his magic's hold on them so that they were able to move again. Many would find it odd (and cruel) to keep mice in his pouches. He, on the other hand, finds them too useful to care about being labelled as an animal abuser. Mostly in cases where he needed to test traps or the likes whilst he infiltrates an enemy stronghold when their lackeys were too incompetent to succeed. 

The two mice reached the barrier at the same time. Harry anticipated for one of them to pass through without any bodily harm whilst the other was killed brutally... but alas, expectations and reality differ greatly. Both of the rodents were rebounded harmlessly. He caught them without much trouble, stunned them, and shoved them back to where he took them out - making sure not to mix the magical and non-magical ones.

"Yep. We're trapped."

When he turned back to Tom, he received an expression of distaste. He shrugged his shoulders and wondered if he could convince Tom to sleep until daytime before they continued their journey into the depths of the unknown. 

"The idea that you carry around rodents is greatly disturbing, love."

"Eh. Maybe that's why they call me a _pest_. Eyy~?" 

Tom pinched his nose bridge in exasperation when Harry shot him double finger guns. 

"No. Harry. Just, no."

"Too _cheesy_ for your taste?"

"Stop."

" _Control_ ling much?"

"That was weak and you know it. Quit being a fool."

Harry spun around before posing dramatically with the back of his hand rested on his forehead whilst the other was extended behind of him.

"Can't take a bit of _Tomfoolery_?"

Judging by Tom's expression right now, he was without a doubt internally screaming. His program probably crashed as well. 

Heh. Tom.exe has crashed. Rebooting in progress.

Harry laughed gleefully even when he was pushed aside by a grumpy Tom, who brisked walked past him and towards exit number 2. He quickly got his laughter under control (not really) and caught up. They entered further into the underground cave, and Harry was glad that his cloak and uniform kept him warm. Speaking of warmth... He turned slightly towards his partner in concern to make sure that the other was wearing something thick since it would be quite chilly the deeper they went.

Tom was, thankfully, wearing his usual, if not stiflingly, formal dark green 3 piece suit (the exact one that Harry snapped for his phone's background). The taller man might've looked unarmed and defenceless, but he was more paranoid and vigilant than Harry. Those pockets were definitely charmed to fit in all of his weapons and whatever else he deigned important enough to bag. Harry and he had different definitions of what was considered vital, however. So Harry wouldn't be able to tell what was really up the Dark Lord's sleeves. Like that one time, Harry believed that bringing pillows were essential to a meeting with their somewhat allies, whilst Tom brought a dozen magical bazookas. That was a sight to behold. Ah, good memories. 

Harry leaned lightly against his partner as he hugged the taller's arm, whilst Tom, on the other hand, gave him a look of fondness in return. Although Harry was acting spoilt right now, they were both on high alert and attentive to their surroundings. The reason was very clear: they were in an unknown place, Tom's death munchers won't be arriving anytime soon, and the potential of being stuck in here with dangerous foes for all of eternity was sadly quite possible. They couldn't disregard the fact that they (only Harry, actually, since Tom came in rather unexpectedly during his break time) had been purposely baited and trapped, too. Thus, they had no other choice but to be careful and continue forward. Maybe, just maybe, their answer would lie ahead.

It was not long into their exploration did they spot a yellow flower with a cartoonish face in the middle of a small patch of grass. It appeared to be sleeping. And snoring. Very loudly. 

Fascinating!

Harry immediately turned bodily to Tom. He freed his head from the confines of the cloak's hood just so he could show his partner his emerald green eyes that were sparkling with want. 

"Can I keep it? Please please please please please, Tooooom~ I won't neglect its feeding time. I'll water it every day! Aaaaand, it'll make a good dinner decoration! A household pet and furniture at the same time~! Two in one. Oh, and there are so many possibilities to train it -"

He whispered excitedly whilst he bounced silently around the chuckling wizard. He did not want to be too loud and scare his soon-to-be pet!

Tom had a patient expression on his face (though mirth was dancing in those crimson orbs) as he listened to Harry's blabbering. Mostly about how he would take good care of their new pet and shower it with ~~the blood of his victims~~ love. He also tried to poke around and persuade the Dark Lord that a sentient flower has many uses - which, to be honest, he avoided going into details because he couldn't think of anything convincing enough without involving japes.

As much of a sarcastic git Tom was, he still indulged Harry most of the time. Probably because they had been married for-

"Alright, love. I find flowers quite pleasant, anyhow."

Glad at having gotten a positive response, he beamed. 

"Thanks, luv!"

He gave Tom's sexy lips a peck, appreciating how his partner had caressed his cheeks before they (reluctantly) parted, and rummaged through his pockets afterwards. An 'aha!' later and he was holding an oversized mug in his hands. And when he said oversized, he meant the mug was as big as a human head and twice the height. This beauty was created by him - he was too lazy to continuously refill, thus how he got the idea of having a giant mug that could fill up to 3L of coffee no problem.

For the sake of attaining a new (NOT reptilian) pet, the sacrifice was worth it!

"That monstrous thing never fails to amuse me."

"Glad to be of service, my lord."

The permanent smug smirk on the overlord of magical Europe's face turned soft as he laughed heartily. No matter how many times Harry sees it, he can't help his heart from going into tachycardia at the sight of such a beautiful smile. The hood was pulled up again, making sure to hide his blushing face in the shadows. He then turned away from his boss (mostly out of embarrassment) and stealthily drew nearer to the plant.

As soon as his shadow loomed over the little thing that only reached up to his knee, he flicked a finger. The earth surrounding the plant was levitated slowly into the air, and Harry made sure that the flower's many roots were still comfortably hidden within the floating soil. 

After confirming that it was still asleep, he made a small gesture for the soil to float into his mug-turned-flower-pot before smiling in triumph. It still continues to slumber undisturbed. 

Since he didn't know when his pet would awaken, and if it was feral or otherwise, this caused him to transfigure some rocks into a dome-shaped bulletproof glass with air holes. And just in case, he also made sure to charm the glass to be able to withstand a great deal of magical and non-magical damage.

He declared this a job well done and turned to face Tom with a hearty thumbs up whilst his other unoccupied arm hugged the makeshift pot to his chest tightly. He was giddy with joy as he bounced back to Tom's side.

 ~~Pokémon~~  Pet acquired~!


End file.
